KuroKami
by soprannaUSF
Summary: It is after the defeat of Naruku, and Sesshoumaru's path is intertwined by the light miko Kikyou, the courtesan Kiyoha, and a kuro miko- Kageru. Death, bitter rivalry and vengeance is ahead for all who have become ensnared. Please read and review!
1. Prolouge

"_Ume was always my favorite flower..." She sighed, steam settling in a gentle fog about the two figures close together in the hot steamy baths. It was quiet- not a sound to be heard, as it was late into the night. Soon, the sun would rise, and they would both part ways for another day._

"_Hn."_

"_Would you like to know why?" Her eyes shimmered, a light brown sparkling against her pale ivory skin. She gently stirred forward in the onsen, warm water rippling in gentle waves as neared him. "Ume is the last blossom in the stark winter. It stands alone, beautiful and proud in the snow. Yet Sakura always is favored by others, and Ume is overlooked. I think it's a pity. It makes me love it even more."_

_She smiled up at him, her skin glowing from warmth of the bath. Her long black hair was slicked back and wet, and she stepped up exit the bath. Beads of the fragrant water trickled down her nude body, the low light of the lanterns giving each a sparkle as she moved. She stopped with one foot forward to step down, and turned around to give him a haunting smile. _

"_Sesshoumaru- you coming?"_

The ice was slowly trickling down the mountains once again replenishing the Western lands with a steady supply of water as it cut new paths in old riverbeds. It forked in new directions, snow gently melting down as if to surrender to the season fast approaching- Spring. Yet at this time the lands were frozen in a time of transition, where Ume blossoms and snow grasped on for dear life, fiercely giving one last fight before ebbing away with tide.

The kuro miko walked through the wintry forest, her knee length ebony locks intricately braided and styled with garnet kanzashi. The snow crunched underneath her black lacquered okobo, a seemingly silly choice in foot attire given the path. Her long, trailing black kimono and dangling obi dragged carelessly along behind her, displaying her path plainly to others as she strode in the still morning air. As a fire element miko, winter was the weakest time for her. The demon she housed was an ancient and despised the season, her defenses her not up-to-par, and last but not least, she hated the cold. This winter seemed to drudge on longer than the rest, and her icy azure eyes scanned the horizon for any sign of the approaching spring. There, on a single tree branch, was the flower she was looking for. Winter's last resort, the blossom heralded season's death. It sparkled with a drop of ice that melted with the sun's rays, its petals still as there was no breeze.

"Ah, how delightful! A kuro miko, and at just the right time, too! I was just getting famished with this long winter!" a voiced snarled out behind her.

She sighed, ducking with a bored look on her visage as the boar demon swung at her head. "Finally. You're here. Now I can bet you senseless. Goody." Jumping back, she faced her opponent. He was almost twice her size, and with a large potruding belly. 'Famished, my ass. I can sense a dissipating human life which you took only yesterday....' she scowled inwardly.

"Too bad for you, since I'm not in the mood to play." Her eyes flashed with red, her blood-red bow appearing in her hands, a fire tipped arrow loaded and pointed in his direction. Her slightly callused fingers were steady and well-trained with a multitude of weapons, but she preferred her own power. The demon chuckled, and then started to roar with laughter. "Oh my! I never would've guessed...You're a snack and a half, you are....for you are preg-"

He never got to finish his statement. The arrow was released, and the demon moved quickly to avoid it, just as she had calculated. She purposely drove him there and used the weapon as a distraction rather than relying on it for offense. She gave a smirk as he realized a second too late he he didn't have time to react.

"Kaze no KURO!" Her eyes blackened with anger, the brunt force of her attack hitting him directly into his heart and slicing at his sides. The close range caused his blood to splatter across her face and neck, and the boar demon was felled, sinking onto his knees.

"Who...how...."

She stepped over, looking down at him. "I am Kuro Miko Kageru. You killed three of my village's children. You raped one woman. I am housed by the ancient Vengeance, otherwise known as Adauchi." She pressed her okobo-clad foot against his shoulder, shoving him down onto the ground. The demon grunted, gasping with its last breaths paralyzed by pain.

She chuckled, "Oh, no you don't." One tanned, slender hand rested on his body, dead tree roots lurching from the ground to wrap around his wrists and ankles to hold him down as she healed him just from the brink of death. "I said I housed Adauchi, did I not? Time to pay, youkai...by the time I am through with you, hell will seem like paradise."

Hours later into the demon's torture, she was getting bored. The boar youkai begged repeatedly for mercy, to die, and to feel no more pain. Blood seeped into the ground, and the blood on her face had long dried. It was time to end it.

The boar demon looked up at her as she approached him one last time, terrified. "Oh, and one other thing. I am bearing child right now. Care to guess who's?" She chuckled, watching him shake his head in fear. She leaned down to whisper in his ear. The demon's eyes were still widened with shock when she punched straight through into his heart, her powers purifying him from the inside out.

She growled a bit, straightening herself a bit as she stood back up. With a short verbal prayer, she prayed the victims of the demon would be appeased at last and could rest. Mentally, her mind had already moved on. Her eyes went back to their dull state as she followed the path made by her kimono in the snow back to the village. Her body remained alert to any offenses, but her mind thought back to nights that forever stayed on the edge of her mind, to the child she was carrying, and the curse of her friend...

"_I love you!"_

"_I can't."_

_A mere moment later, blood splattered across the walls as the girl slid the dagger through her neck and slumped to the ground. Her light brown eyes lifelessly stared ahead as her body convulsed with shock, and a small, bloodstained note was tucked into her hand._

_A few moments later, a figure walked into the room silently. Taking the note from the girl's hand, she made quick work of the scene. Her energy was absorbed, and her memories and soul housed in her body. The woman gave a low growl..."That bastard...will pay for this!"_

_She said a prayer for her friend's body, then stood up. Surveying the scene to make sure nothing was missed, she strode out of the brothel, hellbent on finding the one who had destroyed her friend. _

"_Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru...you will pay for this."_


	2. Chapter One

_A small child whimpered in the dark as she was beaten by her mistress. "Pathetic. If you wish to live, you must overcome me. And that will never happen. You are far too weak. Slow. Dumb. Stupid little bitch. You are good for nothing." a leery sneer could be heard from the old kuro miko. "This world is full of lies. Too many believe good things will happen to them for no reason at all. Tell me child, you wish to be rescued, hrm?" The girl cried, begging for her to stop. _

"_No one is rescuing you. No one cares. If you ever want anyone to stick around, you will have to force them to stay by other means. You are worthless."_

Kageru sullenly walked the streets of the pleasure district, running the errand she had been sent out on. She had long given up the idea of running away, or being free. There was no where for her to run, so why bother? Instead, she focused on becoming stronger, and dreaming of the day she could overtake her mistress. While she did not wish to be a kuro miko, life had handed her a hard choice to make: kill, or be killed. However, there were a few things that kept her going other than her vow of revenge. For one, she was allowed to make one trip outside each day. Walking the streets, at least she could watch the townfolk interacting and talking with each other. The only downside was no one would talk with her- they treated her like the plague. Happy couples, small children, riverside whores, it didn't matter. She was trash to them. But at least she got to walk among them for a short while and breathe in some fresh air.

_'It's not like any of this was my choice. I was taken in as an infant by my mistress. I can't help what I've been forced to become.'_ As a young child her parents were slaughtered, and she was taken in to be trained as a Kuro Miko: Dark Priestess. She did have a dream though- just one. She hoped that no matter what, one day she would be able to find her soul mate. Someone to understand her _at last_ after a life where no one seemed to care. There had to be someone who would, right? She blushed, thinking about how she wanted to have a large family- many children and having the wonderful home she never had the blessing to know. _'I don't want anyone to suffer as I did and still do. I couldn't wish it on anyone else.'_

She was now eighteen, and in prime marrying age. However, there had been no offers for her hand. Her face was plain and simple, her hair a dark mahogany that would tied in a simple braid which came to an end just below her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a flat brown that still held a small sparkle. She didn't think herself as very pretty, but she did her best to stay clean and keep everything in its place.

She smiles, seeing a brothel come into view. Her only friend in this world resided there. Rather forcibly, too. Her name was Kiyoha, as an Oiran she was the highest-ranking courtesan in her house. "Kageru-chan!" her bell-like voice rang out cheerily. A bright smile spread across the miko's face as she darted into the house. "Kiyoha-chan!" The two girls hugged each other.

"Kiyoha-chan, you're in a good mood today!" the miko pulled back, looking up and down at her friend. Kiyoha's hair was piled high and richly dressed with ornaments, her body clad in layer upon layer of rich silks. Her thick obi belt was knotted in the front with grand style, and her small, bare toes peeked out from the hem of her kimono even though it was the dead of winter. Her black hair framed her eyes- rich brown jewels set into a visage of pale ivory skin. Kiyoha, as a courtesan, was never allowed to be graced by the light of the sun. In a way, both of the girls were prisoners of a life forced upon them.

"Hrm....yes, indeed I am." her eyes sparkled with life as she ushered the kuro miko quietly into a small room, speaking with a hushed voice. "I met someone last night." Kageru giggled and squealed, Kiyoha looking around nervously "Shhh.... no one knows yet. He's a very powerful demon. I was sent to his house...to entertain. It was very strange- I've never been allowed to leave to entertain before! He's the most wealthy lord in this region. His name is Sesshoumaru." she said with a girly sigh, "Oh gods is he handsome. What I would do to be freed by him. I loved him the minute I saw him...rumor is he just split with his wife..."

Kageru laughed. "A demon? Love at first sight? How ridiculous. Lust, Kiyoha. Lust." she smiled. "He sounds wonderful, my friend- but don't get your hopes up, ok? I don't want you to be hurt." Kiyoha nodded, "I know...it's silly to think of him rescuing me...but I just have a feeling."

Kageru frowned. "What feeling?" A bad chord struck through her, striking her to the core. Something did not feel right.

Kiyoha looked off dreamily. "I know he will change my life forever. I just know it."

Kageru delivered potions to the brothels each day. Potions varied between preventing pregnancy, aborting, and also cleansing of malicious diseases. She was also called out for killing men who refused to pay their debts, or those that harmed the working girls. It wasn't a pretty job, but someone had to do it. After her brief visit to her friend's brothel, she made her way back home, a feeling of dread sinking back to the pit of her stomach. The torture would resume the minute she crossed the threshold. She knew pain, whippings, beatings, and torture all too well each day, her screams echoing through the small hut, yet a barrier keeping her cries for help from outside ears. She looked back at the street once more sadly, watching those who were free with a look of longing.

_'One day, I will be free. And one day...I hope can I love someone that loves me too. I don't want to die alone here. Is there anyone? Anyone for someone like me?'_

"Ah, you've returned. I've got a surprise for you today." the older miko sneered. "Do you know what today is?" she signaled for the miko to kneel before her.

Kageru knelt down, looking down at he mistress's foot as she was taught to do. "No, mistress." A blow to her face could be felt, knocking her back and causing her to topple over onto the floor.

"Stupid whore. What idiot wouldn't know their own fucking birthday? Well, I've decided. I'm fucking sick of seeing your ugly face around here. I've been more than generous to allow you space to sleep, shit, and breathe. I've even fed you a bowl of rice each day. That's more than anyone on this earth will ever do for one as useless as you." The old witch peered down at the girl, narrowing her eyes. "I'm giving you a gift."

Kageru's eyes burned. This was it. Her chance to prove herself. What she had been trained to do all these years. In order to become a named kuro miko, the servant must overtake and slay their mistress. She was old enough, and skilled enough.

"Today, I shall give you freedom. You shall be free in the afterlife. Now, DIE!" Kageru stayed in a knelt position until the older miko's staff was just about to hit the crown of her skull. She then lurched forward, somersaulting behind the miko to grab a staff of her own and jumping onto her feet. Her eyes flashed with fury at her mistress.

"I have a gift for you, as well mistress. I'm not going to be your fucking punching bag any longer. If I go down today, you're with me you shriveled up little witch." Gone was the girl with a dream, and present came forth a perfectly trained killer, emotionally cold from suffering years of abuse. The two miko circled each other, eying each other.

"Ah, you intend to fight? Even better. But be warned, even if you beat me, which you won't- you will suffer for all eternity with the demon I house burning through the soul you have. You will belong to Hell itself"

Kageru gripped her staff, her eyes blackening with anger. Eying the miko that tortured her for almost two decades, she took in a breath. It didn't matter what price she had to pay. The miko had to die. "After all you've put me through, if this means I've been avenged... I'm cool with that." A sneer appeared on her face.

"Tonight, mistress, I will send you to Hell myself."


	3. Chapter Two

"You, a mere slip of a child, have managed to slay me" croaked a raspy, old voice beneath her. There, lay the mangled remains of her mistress. Blood was splattered across her face, dripping from her hands, and pooling on the floor, with the stench of sweat, death, and decay within the hut. The old kuro miko's form shook with the last of her breaths.

"You will now be Kageru. I was the third Kageru. You shall be known as Kageru IV. Your family name...Adauchi."

Kageru blinked as she watched the woman pass from existence. "Vengeance....what does the mea-" suddenly, she was knocked back by the full force of the blow as the kuro miko's demon left its dead host, and invaded her body instead. Her eyes flicked open as she felt a strong battle within her tormenting every nerve ending of her body. The beast struggled to maintain control and overtake her, and having no warning, she cried out as her vision faded to black....

"_My child. I may not keep you long. The beast within you is strong. So strong, I am proud to call you child. For by defeating your beast's previous owner, you have shown considerable strength and determination. Now, you must learn to control your beast at all times. When you have done so, I will return to you, my child."_

Kageru tried to speak, but found she could not. She could not see, all that surrounded her was pitch blackness, and the sensation of flames licking alongside her. Strangely enough, it was soothing to her.

"_Fire is the element of both you and your beloved. You will know him the moment you see him. Keep steady on your path, and grow stronger my child. Your reward shall be the one thing you seek. I will give you your mate, and the family you so desire. You will be loved. Wouldn't that be nice?" the baritone voice soothed her, and she could feel herself nod._

"_I created you especially for him. You have been made to match him in every way. With him, you shall find your place. But you must stand strong on your own and show the strength of your kind. Farewell for now, my child."_

Kageru could feel tears rolling down her face. She DID have a place in this world, after all?

It was two days later that Kageru awoke, looking around to survey her surroundings. Her stomach growled, and she was weak in the knees from lack of food or water. Struggling, she sat up, rubbing the back of her head as she felt a throbbing pain. The beast was still snarling within her and it did not bode well for her headache. Getting up cautiously, she poured a small bowl of sake and sipped it. She looked over to where her mistress had been slain, only to jump back in surprise. "What the....." The body of the woman was gone. The room was cold and stark, with no other life other than her own.

She peered into the sake bowl, and was surprised at her reflection. Her hair had darkened, her locks slightly wavier and longer- now reaching her waist. Her eyes remained the same, but her face was a bit more sculpted, and her body felt more toned. Looking down at her limbs, she saw markings on her arms, and one long marking all the way up one leg, contrasting kanji and Jomon-aged scribbles in black coal against her warm-toned skin.

"Concealment spells whenever I go out, then."

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ah, Oiran-sama...." the man grunted as he shoved into her at the moderate walking pace of a packing mule. Kiyoha winced, glad he was unable to see her expression of pure boredom. "Oh....Tenshi....soo good...please, harder!" she cried in mock enthusiasm. Looking over at the door, a small shikomi slid the shoji screen open by one inch to signal the customer's time was almost up. 'Thank the Kami...Bhudda...whoever has mercy on one like me!' she thought to herself. 'Time to get him to end this.' "Ah, Tenshiii....please....fuck me hard...as hard as you can, please....you please me SO much!" she cried in a soprano voice, inserting little gasps of surprise as he picked up his pace and neared his climax. She gave a false cry of bliss before collapsing back onto her futon.

"Ah, thank you for such a good time, Futomora-sama! I'll say you are MUCH bigger than Hojiko-sama. And I am not by any means referencing only to your company!" she gave her trademark giggle, covering her mouth.

"Oh, Oiran-san, thank you very much. I'll definitely remember that! Any info on his next move, by the way?"

Her eyes gleamed as she leaned forward. "He's deathly allergic to- "she whispered in his ear. "But don't tell anyone, alright?" she squealed in delight as he nodded.

"Oiran-san, I'll be sure to consider taking you as my personal consort. You have been such great assistance to me! Hojiko-sempai will be put out of business by next year, I wager. I owe it to you!" he ran out with delight. Kiyoha fell back against the sheets. "NEXT!" she called out.

"That would be me." a smooth, emotionless voice stated with a simple, elegant tone. She froze, looking up at the silhouette in the dark doorway. There, tall and regal, was the Lord of the West. She scrambled to make herself look proper, bowing all the while of embarrassment.

"Kiyoha."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"I am here to take you home."

Her eyes stung with hot tears, and her jaw dropped. And just like that, he had said the seven words she had longed with all of her heart to hear for all of her life.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kageru hummed softly to herself, light on her feet as she made her way to her friend's brothel with a basket of potions and herbal remedies. Her hair was done in two low tails tied at the base of her neck, . "I can't wait to tell her I'm free at last! Now I can save up the money to save her, too!" She skipped along, but something was bothering here. She felt slightly out of place and lost on the bustling street.

"An aura..." she felt it pulling her towards her, a fire stirring within her veins. Her heart started to pound. "Such...power..." she murmured, as if under a spell. She clutched her basket, spinning around, over and over, her eyes seeking the one the aura belonged to. People bumped into her, almost knocking her over, and her vision hazy.

"Where..."

Suddenly, she found him. A man, tall with long black hair that hung bone straight down his back and past his knees. His aristocratic cheekbones, high nose, slim, perfectly shaped eyelids. He appeared human, but she wondered if he was even human in the slightest. He kept walking towards her, scanning the crowd. His eyes narrowed, and he turned to look at her.

She was so startled, she dropped her basket and gasped.

Cold, impassioned light brown orbs met hers. He studied her, from across throngs of people in the busy street, people continually blocking their view. He seemed to be trying to deduce something from her looks, and she realized, 'He must sense...my beast...' she stared at him, taking in his appearance and soaking in the little warmth of his aura she could feel from such a distance. His reactions were barely visible, yet she could almost _feel _his emotions herself! She was in awe. "Meito." she whispered, barely a sound on her lips, yet it rang with clarity within her soul. For a moment, she forgot the crowds around them. She watched as his eyes widened a fraction as his ears, to which she was now positive had to be demonic, caught her mere word. In that second, they looked at each other with no other emotion, no other purpose other than to see the other for the first time- Kageru feeling her soul intertwine with his. She was then snapped back into harsh reality as more people pushed into her, knocking her to the ground. "Oof!" she quickly grabbed the basket she almost entirely forgotten about, brushed the dirt off of her kimono, and jumped back up to see those eyes again, frantically searching once more to see those eyes that did not see a kuro miko, did not see a demon, did not see something disgusting- but eyes that saw only _her_.

He was gone.

Her shoulders slumped, tears picked her eyes and she let out a breath of heavy disappointment. He was wearing a concealment spell, that much she knew for certain. She had no way of knowing who her soul mate was. She was wearing a spell, too. So would they be able to find each other again, without their spells in tact?

Kageru made her way down the row of brothels, dropping off the potions, receiving payments, and taking orders, yet her mind was still stuck on the scene back on the street. Who was he? What was he? Did she hallucinate the entire thing? She stepped into the brothel that housed Kiyoha and perked up. _"Heyyy, my turn to be all excited about love! Kiyoha won't BELIEVE this!' _

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Okasan." Kageru called out at the entrance. "I have your order ready. I also included the salts as prescribed for Oiran-sama." she smiled. The mother of the house stepped forward and grabbed the order with a grin. "What's got you in such a good mood, anyways?" Kageru inquired.

"Ah! Yes, as to Oiran-sama's order, we will pay for it but it is no longer needed. Sesshoumaru-Daimiyo has purchased her as his concubine. So Kiyoha is no longer of this house."

Kageru felt as if her heart would stop, her blood running cold. Shivers ran up along her spine- telling her Kiyoha's fate had already been sealed. Her friend would die.


	4. Chapter Three

His boots came down swiftly with each step, gravel crunching below his heel. It was already late spring, the temperature rising and showing the first inclination of summer by the appearance of utiwa fans within each person's reach. He, however was in no such for such frivolous items to maintain his body's heat. His clothing, and his appearance had all been altered however, since he wished not to attract attention in the bustling, noisy, smoky ningen town.

His mind wandered back to the time of Naraku- the foul hanyou which sought the jewel had met his demise a bit over a year ago. It was a time of joyfulness in the lands, parties being thrown, the Water Towns overflowing with pleasures of divine entertainment and sake. So grateful to have finally been able to rid himself of the hanyou pest, he even set aside his differences with his weakling of a brother. Perhaps he was getting soft, as well. His conquest seemed to finally be reaching its plateau, and it was time to analyze and figure out a new means of continuance. Something was not right, and seemed to be out of place. Enter the light miko, Kikyou.

Finding the scant remains of her spirit on a patrol, the Taiyoukai swiftly resurrected her. She looked sad, and distant which irked him greatly. Now back with her soul, to no harm of his brother's miko, he then realized his mistake. His foolish brother had promised himself to two different women, and at his last recollection, the hanyou had mated with future miko, Kagome. He then gave her a proposal like none other to have escaped his lips- in exchange for becoming his mate and partner, she was to be a mother to his adoptive daughter, Rin. Kikyou accepted readily, albeit a bit in shock. Sesshoumaru was now satisfied- for his father had mated with a human and achieved his goal, so shall this Sesshoumaru.

It did not escape his notice the miko, over time, blushed frequently around his presence. In a mere three months they consummated their relationship. For the first time, the Taiyoukai knew what it was like to exchange affection and love with another being, especially when the light miko announced to him she was carrying his child- a son and heir. Finally the ice around him started to crack, parties and events being held at the Western Palace, and hiring only the best of the land's entertainers to keep the sound of laughter and merriment resonating within the halls of his keep.

One such entertainer, an Oiran, had caught his eye. Her posture regal, her form lithe and iconic Japanese beauty, her glossy black bone-straight locks framed her milk-white face. Her eyes sparkled behind the makeup, showing that underneath the heavy layers of exquisite kimono and lavish obi, there was a young woman's heart. He did not understand what exactly an oiran was in the customs of ningen, nor did he care. He did hear her to attempt to explain that she was owned by a brothel and therefore a prisoner when his brother asked if she was an artist or of the seedier profession. Hearing that she was imprisoned, he made up his mind and threw a shoe in his brother's direction (perhaps not quite in that order). He would buy her freedom and have her as his servant.

He walked down the bustling street, feeling the foul stench of human aromas waft up into his nose, his ears wincing slightly at the roaring noise that permeated his sensitive ears. 'If I never have to walk among such filth, it will be too soon.' Looking up, his eyes scanned the distance for the correct brothel's sign, which seemed to be far off in the distance. He wore a concealment spell- for as much as he would've gotten great satisfaction to see these mere mortals run in terror from him and therefore stop the banal assault on his senses, he wished not to cause a scene. He felt a warmth near him, and another youkai's aura prickling against his. 'Another wearing a spell. Hrm.', he kept walking through the crowds of people, even feeling the distinct sensation of eyes upon him.

"Meito." a soft, hushed female voice said. A sound to his ears which seemed familiar, and pure. It was said so simply, and so gently and matter-of-fact. He could feel the warmth of her very essence soothing him, and allowing him refuge. He caught himself almost nodding in response before coming back to his senses, whipping his head around to find the owner of that voice. 'Who would dare speak to me in that manner!'

There stood a young woman with a plain face, her hair back in an evener plainer braid, wearing a dull woven kimono and obi made from low grade silk. She blinked slowly, her gaze meeting his. Her face was devoid of emotion, except a hint of a smile on the corners of her lips, and a small pink tounge darting out to moisten lush, petal-shaped lips. Her eyes was a treasure chest full of her emotions- sadness, loneliness, darkness from the cruel world about her set upon her shoulders, yet through them all shone a fierce inner strength, loyalty, and passion. Chills went down his spine as he felt the howls and lashings of her inner demon calling out for his, as if flames were licking against his aura. They were frozen, staring into each others eyes- hers curiously, and him sternly- from across the street as the crowd ushered them apart in opposite directions. Suddenly, the girl stumbled and disappeared, and he was forced to continue moving forward.

'Meito? A measely little girl? Ha. How utterly ridiculous. Besides, I have already found the one I call meito.' he thought as the girl disappeared. He turned around on his heel and headed back toward the direction he was headed in- the oiran's brothel. Within a few moments he made it to her private room. He slapped down bags filled to the top with yen coins onto the table in the entryway, and let his concealment spell dissipate.

"Sesshoumaru-Daimiyo, shall I fetch Kiyoha-Oiran for you?" the okasan came running forward, wiping her hands onto her apron hastily.

"No need. I shall be taking her from this place. I am buying her from her servitude here. This is confidential, since I will not do this again for another ningen. I shall fetch her myself. Prepare traveling clothes for her." he stated blandly, striding through the halls in search of her room.

"Kiyoha-Oiran." he stated, finally opening the correct shoji door to see her sprawled out and looking up at him in shock. He waited while she gathered her robes about her in an almost comically pitiful fashion before bowing profusely.

"I have come to take you home."

The girl stared at him for a good minute, unblinking and unbelieving. Seeing his serious and unfazed expression, she clasped a hand over her mouth, tears smarting her eyes. "Sesshoumaru-sama....I don't know what to say..." she gasped, almost riding upon sobs. "Thank you! I never thought....you would wish to save me. I am honored you find me worthy to serve you." she bowed again.

"You will be dressed at once in attire fit for travel. Then I shall bring you to the Western Palace."

She bowed once more. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-danna."

He froze for a moment. 'Did she say danna? A term of endearment towards a lover and provider...such strange practice among these ningen.'

8888888888

Kageru finished her rounds and returned back to the small and dirty hut. Setting a small bag of rice and a canteen of sake down on the table, she plopped down miserably. Her eyes trailed over to the sake canteen, and she flicked the top open and sipped at it with disdain.

'My best friend is gone. My only friend.'

Sighing, she sipped the sake again, and picked up the mirror. Letting her spell waver, she analyzed her new looks. Her cheekbones were set well, and her chin a little sharper giving her a heart-shaped face. Her eyes were a brilliant, vibrant blue, her lips red and her eyelids marked to match. Her long hair was wavy and wild, hanging in seductive curls down her back and framing her face. Eying her reflection with a small smile, she looked down at her clothing and then growled.

Wait, growled?!

Her eyes widened, and she tried the sound again. A purr escaped from her throat, and she chuckled. "Now, that's more the sound I would make towards a lover, not an enemy...." she giggled to herself. Her smile faded as the emptiness of the room surrounded her. "Well...I have my own life now...I should try! Perhaps I'll run into someone I can be friends with..."

Her eyes flickered to red for an instant, and her kimono turned into a dark moss green, and her obi blue and white, swung low around her hips. Smirking and looking into her reflection once more she whistled, "Whew! Not bad, Kageru!" Taking a small cord she wrapped her hair behind her shoulders, not wanting to appear too much of a harlot. Smiling, she bounded out the door and walked down the street to the nearest Water House, or as one could impolitely call it, a sake joint. The music could be heard from outside, as well as laughter. She smiled and entered, heading straight to the bar to order her drink. Taking her sake bowl she raised it and smiled to herself, 'To Freedom.' before downing it.

"What's a pretty lass like you doing by yourself here?" a smiling young man asked. His face was flushed from sake, his eyes swimming with joy and life. Kageru found his positive and buzzed demeanor infectious, and grinned back. "Ah, just looking to celebrate. But I'll admit, it's rather hard to celebrate by myself." Before she could stop him, he pulled her up and began to dance. Laughing, she tried to keep in step with him, and the whole establishment started to clap along.

"You dance so well! I cannot believe I have never stumbled upon you before." the young man said, holding her hand as they danced together to an upbeat song.

She giggled, "This is my first time here. I've never danced before. But I must say, I have a wonderful partner!" 'He is handsome. And kind. This must be what it is like to be human, and to be able to talk to others. It is nice...' she blushed and looked up at him. "My name is Kageru. What is yours?" she inquired.

Suddenly he froze, looking at her as if to discern something. "What...did you say your name was again?" His face started to pale.

She was still smiling up at him, hooking her fingers through his. "Kageru. Adauchi. Kageru."

His eyes widened, and his body shook as he dropped her hand and stepped back. Confused, she stepped forward. "Are you alright?" she said out of worry. She watched as he pointed his finger in her direction, the music stopping, and everyone freezing. She looked behind her, half expecting a demon to fight, or perhaps someone about to attack them, yet there was no one there. It was then she realized...he was pointing at her. She looked back, just in time to see him scream, "THE KURO MIKO IS HERE!!!!"

The crowd erupted into chaos, several men rushing to shield the young man from her, several others tackling her and pinning her to the ground. "No! Let me go! Let me go- I haven't done anything! Please!" she screamed, wrestling in their grasp. Her heart pounded wildly as she only heard shouts of others.

"Burn her!"

"Chop off her head! That's the only sure way!"

"She put a love spell on Suzushi!"  
"We can't let her escape, she'll kill us all later!"

She yelped and cried out as she felt punches land onto her head and sides. Tears rolled down her face as she realized she was wrong. She would never be accepted, and would never belong in the society of humans. She was no more free then when she was held prisoner by her mistress. To them, she was a monster and was better off gone. Silently, she prayed for death as she felt blackness envelop her, only faintly aware that her beast had awoken...


	5. Chapter Four

Kageru coughed and sputtered up a thick liquid from her mouth, and wiping it away she realized it was her blood. Groaning, she tried to get up, but found herself gravely sore. 'One fractured rib, a broken pinky, and a hyper-extended elbow. Internal bleeding. Concussion. Four contusions. Why the hell am I still alive?' She rolled over onto her back and screamed in agony. She panted, seeing stars as she adjusted from the painful movement of her body, trying to lie still on the cool clay floor. Hours dragged by, and then days as she lay there. Oddly enough she didn't feel the immediate effects of hunger. Two days passed, and she stood up, good as new.

'I knew...of demonic healing...but I never knew it could save me from the grave in a mere two days. And I would've been hungry on the first day...strange indeed'

Cleaning herself up, she picked up her bag of rice, cooking a bit of it and boiling some water for tea. She poured the tea into the finished rice, using her chopsticks to scoop out that rice as she ate, then drinking the rest of the liquid. Wiping her mouth, she cleared her throat, almost jumping from how loud the sound seemed. 'It's...so quiet here. Lonely. This place echoes with every sound I make. Would I have someone here to comfort me?' Her mind went back to the scene of the marketplace, and seeing the handsome man. 'When we locked eyes...I've never had someone look at me that way. Will it ever happen again?' she fiddled with her hands in her lap. 'Eighteen....most my age are married already, or at least been engaged. I have yet to have a full conversation with a man...'she shook her head, trying to clear her head of her misery.

"That small bag of rice will only last me a week. I need to get back to work." she said, nodding to herself in determination. Snatching her order of potions, she placed them in the basket and set off on her way. Since the cat was out of the bag, she left her concealment spell off while making her rounds. She hummed a tune as she sent out on her way, noticing the townspeople were acting rather strange. Small children screamed and ran if she walked too close, and couples huddled together and shielded their eyes from her. It was one thing to be invisible, but now it seemed as if everyone was _afraid_ of her.

One brothel after another begged her to take more money and to stop the future orders in exchange. The Shishiko house offered to sacrifice a shikomi maid in exchange for her protection and blessing. With a worried look, she arrived at Umehana brothel- Kiyoha's former place of imprisonment. She stepped inside, drawing her shawl around her shoulders over her moss green kimono. She looked up at the old okasan that ran the place, studying her features for a moment. Finally, she decided she could trust her.

"Okasan. You told me of where Kiyoha-Oiran had been taken. But Tashiou-Daimyo is mated. He would want that to be within confidence. You told me this because you knew you could trust me to keep your secret. After all, who could I tell? Who would listen to one such as me?"

The frumpy okasan sighed, wiping her hands onto her apron smeared with oil and grime. "I knew you and Oiran-chan had been close. That is why I gave you that grievance. Trust? I do not trust anyone. I certainly don't trust you. And after that massacre that occurred at the sake house down the road, I do not think anyone will. Now," she drew in a sharp breath and looked at her square in the eye, "I will still order from you, and do what I must do to run MY house. But you- you are a monster. A youkai. A demon!"

Kageru shivered, glaring at her coldly as her sad demeanor slowly vanished, and only a cold killer present. Her demon laughed with glee, shoving Kageru's spirit back. _**"Ah, tormented wench! I delighted in every second of that pathetic bloodshed of those mortals. And to think, I am trapped in the body of a halfwit that doesn't even have the brains to defend herself! Don't worry. I'll have her joined with me real soon. And I'll be sure to savor the taste of fear within your blood!"**_

The older woman cackled at the beast present. "Fear? I don't fear. Running this place is hell itself. Send me to the afterlife if you wish, but I went there in spirit long ago. Now, again I say, DEMON, OUT!"

Adauchi, Demon of Vengeance turned around and left the building, letting Kageru finally see who she had become as she passed by a mirror. Black, soulless eyes, darkened markings against her skin, and a positively cold and ruthless stance. What the okasan had said was true...she was a demon. A killer. Disgusting.

She was still reeling from this discovery, when she was able to remember the events of two nights ago, thanks to being linked with her demon. Murderous screeches could be heard from her demon as she ran after each of the men, taking a katana and slitting each of their throats with blazing speed. Throwing the sword sharply to her right in a move to discard it, the young man she had been dancing with only moments before was impaled to the wall. People rushed for the doors screaming for their lives and begging for mercy as she coldly ran after those who foolishly remained to fight her. Within seconds, they were all sliced and diced upon the floor of the establishment in a heap. The memory faded out, as Kageru caught her breath in horror, covering her ears and grimacing as the cries seemed to surround her, hating what she had done. 'But...I had no choice. Since I stood down, my demon was forced to defend itself...and me. Adauchi...is that what you are telling me? That I must fight?"

"_**That is right, child. You must fight. You have no choice. I have no wish to die, so if you stand down I might as well come out for a little fun. There is no tolerance for your kind, anyways, so get used to it. Only one can give you refuge."**_

"Meito..."

"_**Yes. He is the only one. And you will have to fight for that, as well."**_

She looked down sadly at the edge of the foyer facing the exit, but then shook her head. Clenching her fists, her short claws dug into the flesh, the blood from her hands dripping onto the floor and sizzling upon contact with the wooden floorboards. "No more feeling sorry for myself. If I have to build walls around me, so be it. If I must fight, then I will. I will stop at nothing- there is only one hope for me, and I will never let go of that!" she stared up into the skies, crying out with her mind, 'You hear me?! I never had hope of heaven- I've been damned from the start! But I will stop at nothing, NOTHING to have heaven here on earth while I am alive!'

The skies clouded over and it began to thunder as if to retaliate, but Kageru glared upward into the skies with dark determination and fierceness. "Meito, I swear upon my life. I will find you. I will fight for you. I will never, ever give you up!"

She panted, trying to recollect herself. Making her way onto the street, she noticed it was clear of humans. "That's odd....it has not rained yet."

88888

_He was seated with his back resting against a tree at the edge of the forest, looking out into a field of flowers. Across the meadow, stood a figure with long black hair with her back to him. They were far apart, but could feel each others' presence through their aura. Their ki mixed, then melded together and settled, and suddenly, he knew. His mate. She was standing right before him- so close- just on the other side of the meadow. "Meito?" she whispered, so faint, his demonic ears almost missed it. As he stood, his body fought to force himself awake as his heart pounded from anticipation. 'My mate...but...' quickly, he darted forward to see her, leaping as fast as his legs would allow. The world blurred around him as his fingers were outstretched, almost able to touch her...._

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open from his nap, his heart racing and a cool sweat over his body. It was the same damnable dream he had before he settled with the miko. He thought once he took her in, they found finally cease. Beside him, his mate stirred, her belly swollen with the product of their love making. "Sessh-kun?" she murmured inquisitively. He growled low in her ear, holding her form close to him. The warmth from her body seemed to soothe him less and less, and therefore he pressed her tighter and tighter, grinding against her in a tight friction. She sighed, leaning back and giving slow exhalations of pleasure as he ground his hardening length against her buttocks. Finally, her senses came back to her as she pushed against his arms. "Sessh- Sessh....SESSH!"

He growled, letting her go and looking away. "Sesshoumaru....we can't. The baby...it could hurt him. You know that."

He nodded. His pride would not allow him to tell her that he was bursting at the seams. Before taking a mate, fornication was a simple pleasure and not a necessity. Now, after sampling the fruits copulation had to offer, only to be cut off shortly after due to the upcoming arrival of their child, he was struggling to maintain control of both his beast and lust. Sighing, he leaned forward and kissed her gently but briefly. "I understand, koi." She smiled up at him, and chuckled.

Getting out of bed, he dressed himself quickly, looking over at her ocassionally. "So, what is it you will do today, meito?" he asked with curiousity. "The lord of North is coming for negotiations this evening, and it would be good to have you there to greet him with me."

Kikyou picked up her juban and kosode, sliding them both on and tying them secure, her long, slim and pale legs peeking from below the hem. "Ah, meito- you know I would love to support you with the political matters, but I cannot. I have to go to a village three towns over and heal a few of the sick children there. It is my duty as a priestess."

Sesshoumaru withheld the growl that bubbled in his chest and take great restraint to contain, crossing his arms and turning to eye her. "It is your duty as my mate to be present. Why travel so far in your condition?"

"Ah, I agree meito, but I am the head miko of this region. And I am the only one capable of healing the children in that village. I'll be extra careful, and back before you know it." She finished strapping on her hakama, and hoisted her bow over her shoulder.

He mused over her response for a moment before stepping forward, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Take my steed. Be back before the lord's arrival. Things have been tense between our region and the North. If you are not there, it could be seen as an insult. Do not disappoint me, meito."

Kikyou's face softened as she looked up at him, and then realized the severity of the situation. "Alright, koi. I will do my best."

Hours later, the taiyoukai walked the length of the great halls of his estate. The lord had come and gone, and negoiations had gone sour. His mate had yet to return, simply sending a message that she must stay where she was for the night because she was tired from the healing. Hands tucked neatly behind his back, and his eyes narrowed in deep thought as he mulled over his current situation. Three months had gone by since the conception, and already his patience was running thin. He just was about to pass the east wing of the palace when he heard a soft, clear voice resonating with longing. His mind distracted for a moment, he closed his eyes and listened to the sound.

"_Kurokami no musubaretaru omoi woba..."_

His curiosity biting at his heels, he stepped forward and slid open the shoji door silently. There, lay his newest servant, Kiyoha-Oiran with her back before him seated and leaning back towards the floor. Her slim, ivory legs slid out from her kimono, her hair styled in an elaborate coiffed style adorned with priceless jems. A slim, dainty hand reached up to her hair, then gently gripped a small, seemingly useless kanzashi from her hair and slid it out. Down came the locks of her hair tumbling upon her shoulder, raining down the length of her back, and the ends of her locks resting on the soft futon. He stood, transfixed, as her hairpins clattered to the floor, her head leaning back as if to welcome her lover.

"_Tokete neta Yo no makura-koso  
Hitori neru Yo no Ada-makura..."_

She leaned back a little further, and turned to eye the door from her left shoulder slightly. She shifted to the right, now facing him, her eyes wide as she realized she was not alone. Stammering, she almost whispered the last strains of the song.

"_Sode wa katashiku tsuma ja to iute."_

Sesshoumaru locked eyes with her, then in one swift move, slammed the door shut. He stepped forward, almost as if a predator was about to pounce on his prey. At the last moment before stepping over her, he sat down, picking up the hairpins carefully with calculated precision, guiding himself and forcing himself to maintain control. He banished the thought of the onna laid back on the floor once more, and this time with his body pressed tightly over hers. 'Calm yourself.....' Having gathered the hairpins in his hands, he set them aside. After looking away in thought for a moment, he then turned to look at her.

"I have neglected you since you came into this castle."

Kiyoha sat on her knees, clutching the hem of her kimono and shivering. In the five days ago that she was brought to this castle, and this was the first time she saw him since her arrival. Taking in a couple of deep breaths, she calmed herself as well and looked up into his eyes with a smile. "That is alright, Sesshoumaru-Danna. You have many matters to deal with being a Lord such as yourself."

A moment of silence passed between them awkwardly, and taking her cue, Kiyoha leaned over to grasp the sake canteen and two bowls, pouring the first for him, and the second for herself. Silently, Sesshoumaru took the bowl from her, downing the liquid swiftly. "More, my lord?" he thought it over for a moment, then merely extended his hand outward, holding the bowl in his grasp.

She smiled and poured more for him politely. 'Don't worry, my love. I know something is troubling you. So I will do my best to ease your mind. Please, come visit me whenever you need to escape for a while.'

88888888888

Kageru walked the streets with a false confidence, taking broad steps and eying her surroundings carefully. Her body was clad in a black crested kimono that dragged behind her, her feet strapped into high okobo platform shoes. A solid black obi was wrapped low on her hips, dangling down at her side lazily. Her long, wavy hair was combed and into six different braids to keep her hair from her face. At the top of each braid was a kanzashi hairpin set into place, a sharp needle hidden within each one. A sword was strapped at her side, which was highly unusual for her social status. Often, she was called to defend herself against the town that raged against her violent existence.

"Ah, look what we got here. That whore of a miko that dares to wave a sword about."

She spun around with dangerous, narrowed eyes, examining her target. A twenty-something, brawny, tall, swaggering idiot of the male gender. Of course. Most likely, he wanted to prove his worth. He would fail. "State your business with me."

"You killed my brother."

"I had to defend myself against your brother since he wished to attack me. Your brother was an idiot."

The man growled with anger. "You bitch! You insist upon staying in this town, even though we wish your kind to be far from us! Well, today it ends! You'll die at my hands and this town will be peaceful once more!" he charged at her, already drawing his sword, gleaming in the bright autumn sun.

Kageru's eyes narrowed. 'I can't leave, no matter where I go, it will be the same. I must stay here!' her knees locked into her firm stance, her hand thrown out in front of her and glowing with a bright red force. "No, today, YOU shall die! KAZE no KURO!"

The townspeople screamed in fear and ran for cover into the buildings, the ground shaking from the stampede of traffic. Red sizzling flames shot out from her hands, charring the man before he even was able to touch her. She watched as he fell onto his knees with a terrified yell, then slumping forward onto the ground as the flames ceased. Kageru walked over to him, looking down at the young man. Her lips parted and a soft whisper seeping forth.

"I am Adauchi, demon of Vengeance. For your crimes against me, I shall send your soul to hell. Gomen nessai."

88888888888

"So then, the lad was beaten because of his foolishness- I mean, who orders a kimono with cranes, summer waves and sakura on it? Are you trying to look cheap, or just falling short of the iki class aesthetic?" she smoked her pipe with a single light puff, passing it to him for his enjoyment as well. They sat closely on the futon, her arms brushing against each other. "I mean, if one wishes to buy a formal kimono, they least they can do is make sure it matches that right season. People need to take a look at the world around them. Lest they be like me, shut inside, with no hope of exploring. I've never even seen wild ume...I've never been able to leave the city before coming here. But I know to cease wearing them in April. Fools. All of them."

She was recounting a story of a young man that commissioned an ill-plotted kimono for her fellow brothel worker, but noticed that the taiyoukai was looking away. "Sesshoumaru-kun?" she said quietly.

"Hn."

She sighed, leaning against him lightly, his arm moving to support her back. Over time, they sought quiet closeness together, yet she still felt far from his heart. 'It's that wife of his. She's been on missions every week. At this rate she'll be killed. She's carrying his child for kami's sake, you'd think she'd take it easy.'

"Are you worried for Kikyou-chan? I was notified that she left again yesterday morning."

"No."

She raised a brow. Not hearing anything further, she rest her hand on his and squeezed gently.

The taiyoukai growled, a low warning sound in his throat before stirring slightly to face her. "Lady Kikyou is back already. This time, she fell off of a cliff in battle. She's been given medicine to help her rest. She almost lost our child." he said, an almost bitter tone seeping into his voice. 'I have a mate that runs away. That's never here. That endangers my pup, my first son...I have given her concession after concession- I mated a human, for one. I will have hanyou child, that is two. And we have not copulated in almost five months, because she wishes to wait and make the moment more special. I have no such sentiments!' Calming the fire in his blood, he looked away from Kiyoha once more before asking a question that had lingered on his mind for quite some time.

"What is an Oiran?"

Kageru let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Bowing quickly she said, "My Lord....an Oiran is one who serves and brings those she entertains pleasure. Whether it be through dance, song, poem, or even by her body. You are my danna, so I wish to serve you well."

"I see. And what, according to ningen customs, does being a danna pertain to?" he said lowly.

Kageru froze. He didn't already know?! She was sure when he bought her freedom, exactly what it had meant. "A danna...is a lover that provides for the Oiran. He pays her debt to the brothel, houses her, and uses her of his free will. He is in some ways, a husband. Or as....a mate. We have yet to consummate our relationship bu-" she was cut off and she was pinned to the floor, with golden eyes rimmed with blood red boring into hers, a low growl in his throat.

"I bought a whore, and brought her to my palace! I have shamed my mate! I should have you killed for this grave error!" he ground out. He was rapidly losing control of his emotions, each muscle in his body tense from waiting. Panting, he let her go and practically jumped back from her, watching as she shivered in fright. "Sesshoumaru-danna....."she cried, bowing low to the ground. "I am sorry I did not make it clear. But I will always serve you, and only you. If you wish to use me, you may. Your mate will not know." she looked up at him, her eyes glassy with tears. "The only thing I wish is for your happiness. If killing me will do that, then kill me you may." she bowed again deeply, exposing her neck.

His Oiran had been here how long? Three...no, perhaps five months? The fall brought oppressing heat into the air with the promise of cooler months ahead. He had ignored her all the while. All the while, his mate pushed him further and further away. More and more, he escaped to this young woman's presence. It was then he realized. Both of them were alike in one simply way. Hungry to feel. Hungry to feel the throes of passion with another. Hungry to feel a union with a soul- and to for at least one moment let go the restraints in her lives.

He got up effortlessly, turning on his heel and heading to the door. Kiyoha stayed down, pressed against the floor in her bow, tears rolling down her cheeks. He breathed in a deep breath, to prepare himself to leave the chambers, his hand against the wood of the shoji door leading to the hall. The smell of her- ume blossoms, the spicy scent of female sensuality like vanilla with clove...and her tears. He looked over his shoulder, his hand warping the door shut as his control slipped from him. With a ragged breath, he ground out one word with his gritted teeth.

"Undress."


	6. Chapter Five

"_My friend. The air is laden with falling maple leaves, and the scent of autumn is passing by swiftly. It has been a while since I have heard from you. You may have heard from my former okasan that I was bought from my tenure at the Umehana..."_

Kageru's eyed furiously scanned the parchment. Stamped cleanly with the seal of the Western daimyo, and written with elegant hand, her heart almost jumped to her throat as her worst fears had been confirmed.

"_My Lord Sesshoumaru-danna has indeed taken me as his lover. His mate has been away frequently, and is currently bearing his child. He worries for her greatly, begging her to stay within the confines of the palace but yet she will not listen. Such a dishonorable mate...forcing her lord to turn elsewhere, yet I do not regret it."_

Kageru hung her head. "Oh....Kiyoha-chan....you are such a fool."

"_I love him. I confessed to him. He did not turn me away for such thoughts. Now, however, I am worried. I feel ill, and have felt faint. Often, I cannot keep my meal. He worries that I may be carrying...his child."_

"No!!!! Kiyoha! Kiyoha, why?! How could you be so stupid!" she leapt to her feet, throwing the letter to the other side of the room, her eyes snapping into their darkened, angry orbs of malice. Yet running through her head, the last of the letter was frozen in her mind.

"_He wants me to abort the child, by asking of a potion of yours. I cannot do it, though! I will ask if he loves me in return. If he refuses me, I would rather die!"_

88888888888

Kiyoha lay under him, her hand on his chest pushing him upwards. Her face was contorted with pain as she panted. Her heart pounded, a stabbing pressure felt within her chest. Cold eyes looked down on her as she breathed laboriously, his long strands of silver hair cascading around her head, sheltering her from the rest of the world. "Sessh....ou....m.." she leaned over to her side, tears seeping from the corners of her eyes.

"Kiyoha?"

"My heart..." she muttered, laying nude on the futon under him, and her hands clasped at her chest. "I did not know in order to bear your child, that I would bear such pain..."

"You are not pregnant, Kiyoha. I wondered why you were...experiencing similar effects of pregnancy, dizziness, nausea, faintness, yet without the scent of child. It would've been early, yet Kikyou, yet I could sense within days."

Kiyoha looked up mournfully, still grimacing from the aftershocks of the pain. "I'm....not...carrying your child?" her spirit sank as she heard his words.

"No. Your heart is failing. You are dying."

888888888888

Whimpering could be heard as the young woman trembled in her sleep. Outside, she was a fierce kuro miko. A warrior nothing and no one to fight for other than herself, and a dream. A dream that sometimes seemed so faraway and unattainable, but her only hope. Inside this small hell, she was nothing but a young woman that came face to face with her loneliness day after day, and night after night. Each day she roamed the city, making her deliveries, defending herself and her right to live, her eyes seeking out clues back to her beloved. She scoured the area for any hints or signs to his whereabouts. Every night as she slept, she often rolled over in her sleep, reaching desperately for someone who was not there, her fingers straining outwards as they shook from the grief she felt in her solitude. There in her dreams, she yearned freely for one she had seen once, and knew with her all conviction she was meant for. Not even in her slumber could she feel peace.

Today vastly different. She dreamt of her friend, and she awoke with a heavy heart. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she sat in the small, dirty hut, shivering from the cool winds fall was bringing. After a moment of mourning, she dressed herself, and strapped a sword to her side. She stepped out of the hut, heading quickly towards the remnants of her friend's aura.

She raced through the region, finally coming to a stop at the front gate to the impressive palace of the Western Lord just after the sun had set. Two well-armed, fierce guards stood tall out front, with several others in defensive posts outside. They both both their spears in a cross before her, halting her further path. Kageru's eyed narrowed at them, as she waited to be addressed.

"My name is Adauchi Kageru. I have urgent business with your lord."

"Access is denied."

"May I request as to why?"

"You may not."

Kageru's eyes flickered with grave annoyance, as she took in the demonic infantry before her. She was far outnumbered. A snarl escaped her lips, then she stopped herself, remembering something.

"If I may not speak with your lord, then perhaps I could deliver this item to Kiyoha Oiran-sama? This item is sensitive in nature and must be delivered _personally._"

"She has been dismissed back to her former place of residence."

Not bothering to contain her growl now, Kageru turned around and started to head off with haste away from setting sun. However, she couldn't ignore the sinking feeling in her gut that told her she was too late.

888888888888

"Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Kiyoha-oiran."

The smell of salt was in the air as she held back her tears. Gulping, she hoarsely asked. She made a pact with herself- if rejected, instead of dying a slow, painful death alone and without the demon she loved, she would commit to jigai instead. 'If I'm to die, I might as well do it with grace, and at my own hands.'

"I'm sorry, Kiyoha. But my answer is no."

She trembled at the finality of his tone. "Lord Sesshoumaru. I will return to the Umehana. I have shamed you here." she looked out the window, pausing with a heavy pant as her heart fluttered painfully, "If you wish to save me, I will wait there until midnight."

Hours whirled by, as the youkai pondered in his decision. Finally, he decided to go see her one last time, and offer a new life elsewhere other than the brothel. Racing to the Umehana, his concealment spell was discarded due to the late hour of the night. He stepped inside, and saw her there in long kimono of pure white. She turned around, her eyes widening as she saw him there. She smiled, running up to him and embracing him tightly.

"I love you!"

A pained pause could be heard before he whispered the soft words that made her blood run cold.

"I can't." He looked down at her, kissed her forehead, then disappeared out the door.

A mere moment later, blood splattered across the walls as the girl slid the dagger through her neck and slumped to the ground. Her light brown eyes lifelessly stared ahead as her body convulsed with shock, and a small, bloodstained note was tucked into her hand.

A few moments later, Kageru walked into the room silently, a solemn look upon her face. Taking the note from her friend's hand, she made quick work of the scene. Her energy was absorbed, and her memories and soul housed in her body. Kageru gave a low growl, angry that she failed to protect her only friend. Pissed beyond belief at the fool who would dare use a human in this way..."That bastard...will pay for this!"

She said a prayer for her friend's body, then stood up. Surveying the scene to make sure nothing was missed, she strode out of the brothel, hellbent on finding the one who had destroyed her friend.

"Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru...you will pay for this."

888888888888

He felt worn, unusual for one of his status and power. Yet after leaving the Umehana, he was restless and wandered in his lands, clinging to silence and his rambling mind. He uncharacteristically stomped through the forest, feeling the turning leaves crunching under his boots which a jarring noise which invaded his sensitive hearing. At the break of the forest, there he slumped against the tree, frustrated and pissed off. His confidante, his most loyal servant, commit jigai? She had been more truthful, and sincere, and far more willing to obey than his disobedient mate of his. Yet he could not waver. As much as he appreciated her servitude, and her confidence, he could not deny that she had not come any closer to his heart than his current mate. She bent over backwards to accommodate him, no doubt- yet she had not understood him in the least.

Unnoticed by him, his balled fists started to uncurl and relax as his back rest against the tree trunk, and the soothing scent of dragonsblood, spice, and sandalwood wafted to his nose gently. Closing his eyes for a moment, he allowed himself a moment to give into the scent, trying to read its' owner.

"Meito." A sadness crept up against him, hearing the soft whisper faintly reach his demonic ears. It had seemed desperate, with an aching longing he had yet to feel within his lifetime. Her life was bitter, beyond the scope of what one would simply deem as 'harsh', and lonely. There was no one- no friends, no kind faces. Just solitude among a seas of strangers. At that moment, his heart seized in return, as if he knew. He understood her pain. He too, was waiting. The difference being he had staff, a palace, and a supposed mate at his side. But even with all that one could ever hope to wish for, he was missing the one thing in his life. He still felt alone, an odd piece mixed into a puzzle where everything else seemed to match but him. How did, with one word, someone know his dilemma? Puzzled, he opened his eyes, and took in his surroundings.

Suddenly, he felt himself within the scene that haunted his dreams. Tall, susuki pampass danced in the autumn wind, the soft sun setting a glow along the golden grasses. There, on the other end of the meadow, stood a young woman in an all black kimono. Her hair was dark, her soft waves of ebony cascading down her back and lifted slightly by the breeze. His eyes grazed over her tall, lean form packed with dangerous curves, her form tensing for one moment as she became aware of his eyes on her, then relaxing. Sesshoumaru watched in amazement as the woman's aura transitioned from strong, dark, and melancholy to vibrant, alive, and at peace. Instantly, he knew. This was it- his answer.

Kageru felt the presence again. 'It is him, the one from the market.' Her spirit brightened as she felt his aura, smiling as she could finally feel it clearly and without restraint from the concealment spell. Strong, powerful, and protective of those closest to him. Passion, fury, and undying devotion toward his aspirations. "Meito" she whispered, happily enjoying the feel of the sound on her tongue. Inwardly, she soared, her beast roaring in approval. '_**My mate is here! At last! I've found him!**_' She could feel him nearing, and to her exultation, she turned around, eager to finally see him without the concealment spell.

Just as his fingers could brush against the strands of her hair, Sesshoumaru watched as the woman quickly spun around to face him. He almost reared back in shock. This woman was familiar to him, and yet he couldn't place how. Perfectly heart-shaped chin. Soft, full petal-shaped lips. Glittering, almond shaped eyes. Defined cheekbones. A slim, compact body only six inches shorter than his own. Yet his eyes traveled down the column of her throat, seeing a bit of the black Jomon scribbles that gave clear indication of her status, then dipped into the curve of her bosom. Her aura was marked with a beast of hell, her fierce, determined, and sparkling azure eyes locked with his. He watched as they widened slightly, falling upon his insignia, marking him as the Western Lord. Cheeks that were flushed prettily now drained instantly, and her welcoming stance became rigid and cold. 'Tha Western Lord!' Shifting back onto her right knee, her left one forward, she locked herself into a battle-ready stance in defense.

'A Kuro Miko' his body went rigid as he eyed her. Tough, cold, and calculating, kuro miko were very different from their holier counterparts. They were cunning, clever, crisp in their performance. Kuro Miko also could not inheriet demonic blood and powers until they have slain their sensei, effectively forcing the demon to find a new host- them. This one was different- the vitality and strength of her aura left him to wonder if this onna wouldn't give him a run for his money in a fight. Apparently, he would find out.

Both eyed each other, icy blue meeting golden fire as they sized each other up, of which both immediately next thought,

"Shit."


	7. Chapter Six

_**Kageru's eyes marrowed to deadly slits as she regarded the demon before her. High cheekbones, and an aristocratic sculpted face, and gold eyes looking ahead at her carelessly. His long silver locks gently moved behind him with the wind. Vaguagley, she was aware of the early morning sun warm against her back, her muscles not in the least bit tired after a full day and night's journey. She lifted her chin haughtily, clearing her throat, and stated herself.**_

"_**I am AdauchI Kageru the Fourth. I have come to avenge of the death of my friend, Kiyoha no Umehana House. Tell me now, are you Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai?"**_

_**His eyes flashed with a slight annoyance at the brazen woman's attitude. "This is the Sesshoumaru you seek." he watched as the woman smirked, her shillouette outlined by the rising sun. He waited as the woman contemplated her first move. **_

_**Kageru was caught. There was a heavy sense of forboding within her in front of this demon. 'Could one so smooth and arrogant as this truly be my mate? Deplorable! I must remember Kiyoha's life is on his hands!' She struck her hands in front of her, and called out, "Kaze no Kuro!"**_

_**The intense searing heat of her initial attack took him by surprise, yet he moved effortlessly from harm's way. "Feisty kuro miko." he raised his claws, their deadly midori hue gleaming from the tip as he aim his poison whip. He watched as the dark priestess leaped over each strike, coming closer and closer to him. **_

"_**Such a big bad boy you are, huh Sesshoumaru? From here it looks like I'm gaining on you!**_**" she quipped, earning a slight growl on the taiyoukai's features. "Yabane no Jigoku!" she called out, pulling back with one arm and a black fire-tipped arrow pointed at him. He moved with little effort from the arrow's path only to hear "Kaze no Kuro!" and her initial attack headed right his way! 'That bitch drove me right into her line of fire! Smart….but not smart enough!' **

**Hours went by, neither gaining, and neither losing. Kageru's heart was racing at the thrill of finding a lasting fight, and Sesshoumaru couldn't believe he hadn't taken her down yet. A slice could be felt as a rip was made in Kageru's kimono revealing the expanse of her tanned right leg. Another slice could be heard as the side of Sesshoumaru's hakama was split. With a growl, they steadied themselves and then ran into each other again. Growls and snarls could be heard as their swords clashed again and again. **

'**How is her meager sword holding up to Bakusaiga? Is she channeling her energy directly into the sword? The sneaky bitch…' his eyes looking down at her leg, flexing under the tension as their swords struck together, her blond jet-black hair dancing behind her as she moved. A carnal, sinister change started to take over him, his sword slitting across her shoulder, a sleeve of her kimono falling limply to reveal the milky warmth of her shoulder, arm, and the upper swell of her breast. **

**Kageru snarled. "I don't recall this being dinner and a show, Taiyoukai!" she felt her sword pulse, at it's end from the abuse from her opponent's weapon, she tossed it aside and punched him in the jaw squarely. **

"**Why would I wish to tarnish my eyes with flith such as you?" he ground out with gritted teeth, pacing dangerously close to her. **

**Pissed off, she raised her arms giving him two uppercuts and swinging her leg around and pounding her foot into his side in a clean roundhouse kick. "Shut up, bastard!"**

**Sesshoumaru's eyes went red. 'How dare she!' He fought back the urge to transform, pinning the woman against a tree roughly and snarling into her ear, "Submit!"**

**Wincing as the tree bark met her back and scraped against it harshly, she looked him in the eye, their noses brushing against each other, "Fuck you." she spat. **

**Ravenoulsy angry, he pressed her tighter against the tree, the scent of her blood in the air from the shallow cuts on her back from the jagged tree bark. "Submit!"**

**Kageru felt it then…she looked up into his eyes, and saw it. Did they battle so hard, for the sake of Kiyoha's death? Or to forget what they knew might be true? "F-f-fuck you, Sesshoumaru….I won't…" she whispered, closing her eyes and her forehead resting against his.**

**Sesshoumaru was panting, trying to keep some semblance of calm, feeling it slip from his fingers at a frightening pace. He whispered a final time, "Submit…**_**meito."**_

**A heavy moment staggered between them as Kageru gasped, looking up at him with a quivering lower lip, then with a finality in her eyes, tilted her neck to the side in submission. It was then, the Taiyoukai and the Kuro Miko finally realized who they were to each other…becoming a frantic, tumbling grasping of arms, legs pressed and wrapped tight around each other, lips seeking out lips, their hips grinding against each others as if they would lose it all within the next instant.**

**888888888888888888888888**

**Kageru stretched lazily, arching her spine against the soft grass of the meadow, a ghost of a smile of her lips. Purring in contentment, she then rolled over to her side to gaze upon the taiyoukai beside her. 'Hrm. Looking up. Looking bored and as if he could care less as to what has happened here. Yeah, right.' Closing her eyes, she cleared her mind and read his aura. Confusion, guilt towards his current mate, but under all of that, contentment that mirrored her own. She smiled, opening her eyes to meet his. **

"**I understand. **

**His face gave way to no emotion, but he did raise a brow to her comment. Understanding the kuro miko had read his aura, he then masked it, his face hardening. Inwardly, he scowled. Since when did he become weak enough to allow someone to read him that clearly? He decided to change the topic. As easily as he could've just gotten up and left, he felt the longing to stay a little longer with this onna. A soft rustle could be heard as the miko sat up, then tapped at her knee twice. Shrugging, he slid over, resting his head in her lap. Yes, this was far better then the hustle and bustle awaiting him back at the castle.**

"**Yo, Taiyoukai."**

"**Hn."**

**She smiled softly, for the first time since she could remember, her heart was as peace. **


	8. Chapter Seven

For the next week, every day at high noon the two lovers met, slinging insults and jabs at each other, and sparring. Kageru looked forward to this time of the day the most, and found it easy to switch her drop off time for her potions to a later time in the evening. At night she could conceal her form with ease, slaying those with outstanding debts to the brothel and those who harmed the women working there. She would then return home and make the next set of potions, eat a bowl of rice with a small jug of sake before collapsing into bed, working up her nerves to see her beloved in the morning. She wasn't stupid- she knew he was mated and bound to another, one she personally felt did not appreciate him merely enough to keep her title. So she would wake one hour after sunrise, comb her wavy hair, wash her body with a cold basin of water, and dress as nicely as she could for one of her meager status. For the first time, she started rubbing her lips with beni dye to help redden their appearance. She would race to their spot, and stand in the meadow waiting patiently, her stomach a bundle of nerves until he arrived.

Sesshoumaru's days were far different. He woke at daybreak, a sleeping mate that may or may not be beside him. Often, she would stir, mumbling about a mission. Trying to keep her home, he would start on his work, hoping for _once his mate would stay home._ But oftentimes as it seemed, by midmorning she would be up, send Rin off to her lessons, then be off on another mission. At that point, anger seething through him, he would finish his orders and paperwork at breakneck speed, and find himself almost racing to their meeting spot with fury. Each time he would convince himself _that time _he would state their affair as finished and meaningless….yet each time he had a harder time walking away and. Each time he found himself jumping full heartedly into their violent sparring sessions, and many, many times, the intimacy that followed.

The girl was constantly growing at a frightening speed to prove her worth to him. She knew they were just an affair- but an affair she hoped would never end. It would've been easy for him to walk away if it weren't for the fact _the girl tried so damned hard to please and understand him._ When he arrived, she would give a bright smile, her aura lifting from its darkened state to bursting with joy, energy, and….

"Love!" she said, sprinting over to him, giving a small bow. "I was beginning to think a big ol' Taiyoukai like yourself was too dumb to read the sun for time anymore. That's ok. You are getting kinda old for a widdle bitty doggy." A growl would be heard, and a clash of their weapons would follow.

* * *

They lay now in the meadow, his head in her lap as she soothingly stroked his hair and basked in his warmth. "What's your favorite season?" she pondered out loud, "Winter? Because of the quiet and cool air?" He gave a grunt in response, and she tilted her head. "That odd. I prefer the summer or fall. In the winter it's too cold for me. I actually sigh with relief every year when I see ume, because I know the winter will be over soon."

Later, the two paced through the forest, her hand reaching for his. He would grumble, then finally relent. They reached a small clearing with an onsen. Her spirit sank slightly- each day before they parted ways, they washed off each other's scent. Turning around, she patiently waited while he removed his armor before running her fingers over his hakama, expertly untying them and letting them slide to the grassy earth. Quickly taking the himo tie from its slipknot, his kosode hung limply from his shoulders while she tied his hair up until a high ponytail. She blinked for a moment, a vision stirring within her- a slip of a memory she couldn't keep in her mind long enough. Her lips moved of her own accord before she could stop them- "You look like your father" she whispered.

He looked down at her, perplexed would be putting it lightly. "My…father? How do you know?"

Kageru bit her lip. "I just do. He wore his hair…like this." she said softly, looking up at him with softened eyes, her fingertips running through his locks. Closing her eyes, she slid the kosode from him shoulders, the kimono falling on top of his discarded hakama. Resting with her head against his chest, his hands made quick work of her garments as well. For a long moment the two stood there at their small, private place, their auras melding into each others.

Sesshoumaru looked at into the forest while holding her close, his mind racing. 'What do I know of her…she holds a hell beast within her. Of which type, I am unsure. She knows my father, yet her body is a mere twenty summers old. She is a dark priestess, but doesn't seem to have any unreasonable aspirations or slight of mind that normally plague her kind. Kageru….who are you?'

The young woman sighed softly, looking up at him. Seeing him look off into the distance, she stood on her toes and nosed him gently. "Do you know why I'm such a bitch to you when we met every day?" she chuckled. After no response from him, she whispered in his ear, "Because you always look like you need to let out a little steam. And I need to learn to control my beast better. I like it- because together we grow." Settling back onto the heels of her feet, she looked up at him. "I know you're a lord and all. I'm not after your title, or money, or any of that crap. I can do fine without. I just want my mate- and since I know you're already mated, I guess I'll just have to take what you can give me, and when you can give it."

"You would wait?" his baritone voice soothed over her. Turning away he stepped into the hot spring, her following close behind. "Oh course." she smiled, settling beside him. Suddenly, his memory was jarred to another time with another beauty in a another bath.

"_Ume was always my favorite flower..." Kiyoha had sighed, steam settling in a gentle fog about as they huddled close together in the hot steamy baths. "Ume is the last blossom in the stark winter. It stands alone, beautiful and proud in the snow. Yet Sakura always is favored by others, and Ume is overlooked. I think it's a pity. It makes me love it even more."_

He stiffened visibly, remembering the girl's words about much of life's beauty being overlooked. Had he not overlooked the dream of his, his father's words of needing someone to protect- every damnable thing he his father ever said about what it meant to love- then he would not be sneaking chances to meet this onna and feeling like a guilty pup!

For the first time since they met, Kageru looked up and misunderstood his expression. Guilt, agitation, doubt. Did he not believe her words? Straddling his lap, she looked into his eyes, no room for question in her own. "I will not leave you now that I have found you, meito. Rest assured. I will always fight at your side until my last breath." Giving him a smile, she leaned forward as her fangs elongated. A swift second later they slid into his neck, shock resonating through his system at what she had done. 'A courtship marking? Is she out of her mind?!' A soft tongue lapped at the small streams of blood escaping the wound, his arm wrapped tight around her as he decided whether or not to use it to slay the kuro miko that dared mark him! The blood flow ceased as her healing powers sealed the wound, her head moving back as she eyed her work. A loving smile grazed her lips as her fingers brushed over it the puncture marks, shielding them from sight with a quick incantation. "Return it….when you are able."

Inwardly, Sesshoumaru's blood was practically boiling from anger at her actions. His ears went deaf from her last words, his brain buzzing from the euphoria of that level of trust from her. Yet when his eyes met hers, he saw the love that shone truthfully through, the blush on her cheeks, and her shy posture. She had no malicious intent, she had truly only done this to verify what she said- that she would trust him and stay by his side. A moment later, he registered what he had not felt in years, his eyes wide from the realization that not one arm held her close, but two. Clutching her closer, he shivered at the profound impact already this seemingly simple girl from the market was having on him.

88888888888888

Later in the evening, Sesshoumaru realized this had gone far enough. The marking, the profession of love and trust- this was far to serious for a simple tryst. Yet, he knew his schedule- by noon tomorrow, he would go back on his inner promise. So instead, he followed her scent back from the forest, into the town on the edge of his domain.

Kageru smiled as she felt his aura draw near as she was busy at work. 'How nice of him to stop by...I was just thinking I was too lonely in here.' She turned to take a peek over her shoulder, and blushed. "Hey, Taiyoukai." her voice soothing. "I'm working on a potion real quick. In the meantime, there is sake on the table, and if you'd like some tea I can make some as soon as I'm done." Truthfully, inwardly she was restraining herself from giving a schoolgirl giggle, excited he actually visited her place of residence. Then, she suddenly realized with horror how frugal and disgusting it may have looked to him. True, while she worked hard after her mistress's death to scrub the remainder of her blood and the grime of the walls, it was still a horrid place to live.

She was right. Seeing only one clean stool, he sat upon that, but not after taking a whiff of the boiling concoction she was making. 'She must hardly make enough to survive. That, or no one will rent to her. Why else would one live in such a wretched place as this?' He took a second whiff, deciding whatever he sensed before wasn't the potion itself, but intermingled with her scent itself.

She bit her lip, blushing as she heard him sniff at the air. 'Curious about my job, hrm?' She poured the potion into many small vials, then with a grin, she poured one for herself. "You know, Taiyoukai...I never thought I'd see the day where I had to take this. Everyone thinks me as an abomination. I just didn't think- ah, never mind." she brought it over to the table pouring a cup of the sake for him, and setting down the vial. "It's a potion to make sure I don't carry a child. I make it for the girls that work in the brothels. So from now on, should we ever repeat the event of last week again, I should not fear." she looked up at him frowning at the sight of him still looking rigid and tense.

'I must end it with this onna. I must....' he chanted inwardly, casually eying the place. The remnants of blood, and the faint scent of tears permeated his senses and almost overpowered even him. This girl before him had a miserable existence, as she smiled before him, reaching over to grasp his hand gently. It was then, that he realized it. That scent. She hung her head in embarrassment of her surroundings.

"I know. It was hard here. You probably smell blood, and lots of it. It is mine. It wasn't my first time when we were together..." she took in a shaky breath, "but it was the first time to me, regardless because it was finally my choice. That counts for something, right?" She drew in a second harsh breath ragged with emotion, "For the first time, I've found someone at last that.." she cut herself off, her lower lip starting to quiver. 'Great. Now I sound desperate. But I mean it, surely you can see that.'

He sat there, slightly dumbfounded and staring at her as she brought the vial up to her lips thoughtlessly, as if to ponder silently a way to save face from her emotional confession to him. His mind raced, screaming with the answer to the very scent he tried to track since he entered. 'No! It would be perfect. End this, and leave. Simply ban her from this realm and go!' His hand did otherwise, coming forward and grabbing the vial, throwing it to the wall to smash into a thousand fragments.

Annoyed, she got up, a hip on her hip. "Yo, what did you do that for?! That potion is a pain in the ass to make a single dose of!"

He sat there, looking away from her to hide the shock on his face. "You know you are with child, correct?"

Kageru gasped, stepped backward, and tripped, falling back into her seat with a slump. "I-i-i-i'm what!?" she blinked furiously, trying to think. Then, everything ceased as a dumbfounded grin spread across her face. 'Holy...shit! I'm a mom.' She blushed, still lost in her thoughts as she spoke, "We're....going to be a family?" She leaned forward to rest her elbows against the table, her eyes sparkling so brightly, had the situation been unless less than dire one may find it comical.

Sesshoumaru blinked, his own eyes wide with the now permanent evidence of what he had done with the kuro miko. "Yes, you-"

"A family...Sesshoumaru!" she regained her senses, getting up to run around the table and over by his side to hug him tightly, cutting him off from finishing in her excitement. "Thank you! Arigato! You have no idea, how much I dreamed of a family!" tears started to smart at her eyes. 'I've found my mate, and now we'll have a child together...' she buried her face against the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent and squeezing his shoulders in a warm embrace. Tears of relief that her solitude was finally over soaked through his kosode. "At last..." she whispered, "Meito."

Sesshoumaru still looked away in shock and slight disgust at the girl's overly emotionally display. Part of him was overjoyed to know he most likely have a youkai child with the kuro miko as a result of her incredibly strong beast...but he was overcome with guilt towards his marked mate, waiting at home and bearing his firstborn son. Finally, he took in a breath, and looked over at the kuro miko embracing him. Did he feel pity? Understanding? Or did he wish to hold off on breaking her heart?


End file.
